Electronic security systems have been available for a number of years. In recent years, electronic technology has been used in combination with a conventional door lock to result in a smart lock. A drawback of such smart lock is that it requires replacement of an existing lock, and the installation process of the smart lock is relatively complicated. The installation also requires specialized manual labour to use tools required for mounting the smart lock.
Accordingly, there is a smart lock that may be attached to an existing lock. One of the key elements of this kind of smart lock is to measure the angle of rotation of the smart lock or the existing lock for calibration and providing tolerance between the existing lock and an adaptor of the smart lock. However, to achieve this effect generally requires additional components like a feedback servo motor, a variable resister and a transmission system. An off-the-shelf component, i.e., a small servo motor, uses a DC motor mechanism and does not have any unit for measuring angle of rotation associated with the servo motor.
A stepping motor uses an optical encoder or magnetic encoder, which is expensive and consumes a lot of energy during operation. Optical recognition of the angle of rotation depends on complex calibrations, or otherwise an advanced system for implementing the same. Therefore, large computation time and power required to operate the smart lock is attributable to the device for measuring the angle of rotation associated with the smart lock. At the same time, dimensions and production cost of the smart lock increase. Consequently, there is a need for improved approaches for measuring the angle of rotation.